


the musgrave ritual

by yuliaplisetskaya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliaplisetskaya/pseuds/yuliaplisetskaya
Summary: "She'd only repeat that song; her little ritual."





	

(I that am lost)

in nights alone

spent whispering to deities unknown

questioning how to walk through coarse roads

in pitch black;

 

(oh, who will find me?)

drenched drowned dragged

under,

my thoughts poisonous spider webs that entangle themselves until I'm choking,

they say breathe

my lungs forget how to expand

they shrivel and curl into themselves, too scared to face reality

 

(deep down)

I see no one; only the reflection of a loneliness that haunts and taunts me;

I have no one,

because nobody was supposed to know how to swim and

I was too curious of how water pressure worked

 

(below the old beech tree; help succours me)

I say, as I call for a nine-one-one with no worker;

they throw me a rope unanchored and all I can see is a ghost town devouring itself and me.

 

(now the east wind blows--

sixteen by six, brother)

devise an escape plan and rescue the damsel trapped inside a knightress,

pull out a delicate soul out of a rusted cage,

 

(and under we go)


End file.
